


Safe Haven

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [5]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Follow-up to 'To Relinquish'Aisha gets in trouble for his connection to Luke.But they know how to fight back.
Relationships: Luke/Aisha Rosen
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Kudos: 2





	Safe Haven

That day’s meeting was just like all the others. It lasted for far too long, their brothers had far too many questions, while their answers were made to sound intelligent and eloquent, and were much too long. Aisha allowed their thoughts to drift. At least they had something to look forward to this afternoon. They were going to Luke’s for dinner.

They had been to Luke’s apartment before and been brutally honest that they were quite certain Luke’s salary could pay for finer housing. But Luke had just laughed at them and given them the tour, proud as anything.

“My last place didn’t even have a shower, Aish. This place has a combined shower and tub!”

It seemed strange to them that Luke would be so excited about this hole in the wall when he had spent so much time in the penthouse, enjoying luxuries most mongrels could only dream about.

But in a sense, Aisha liked that Luke hadn’t been blinded by this luxury, but could take pleasure in simple things.

Pleasure, indeed.

That was the other things. A secluded place where they could have peace. The world melted away as they started replaying Luke’s soft moans and grunts in his head, imaging him inside of them. 

They hadn’t realized the meeting was over before Gideon suddenly grabbed their wrist.

“What on Amoi are you wearing?”

The bracelet, the cheap plastic one that Luke had gifted them, was poking slightly out of their sleeve, and they put their hand over it.

“Mind your own business.”

It of course didn’t deter their brother, who pulled their sleeve back,

“Aisha, that’s a plastic toy! And it’s not even your style!”

“I told you to mind your own business.”

“Why are you wearing that? I have had to wear cheap little trinkets before, but it’s usually because there are diplomats who were forced to bring their children here, and the little things love to give presents to strangers! Why, once, I got this pretty little hair clip with a horse on it…”

Gideon stopped suddenly, and his face became hard, “… that mongrel gave it to you didn’t he?”

“Why does that matter to you?”

“I’ve told you to stop it!”

The shift in his mood displeased Aisha. They liked Gideon because he was usually cheerful or at least entertainlingy smug, but ever since they had invited Luke into their life, Gideon had soured. He was on edge and not entertainingly so. 

“Aisha, I am not joking! You cannot! Have you learned nothing after Iason’s fall from grace? Don’t you know what being involved with a mongrel will do to us?”

Aisha rose,

“I am not Iason. He was a fool and a stubborn one at that. Riki did not even like him. Luke has accepted the PAM-chip.”

They had so hoped that would shut Gideon up, but he just snarled,

“He is just doing it to reap the benefit of being so close to a Blondie! Orphe should have terminated him the moment he was found out!”

Aisha didn’t understand what had happened before they saw their own hand in the air. They didn’t feel pain, and yet Gideon lifted his hand to his cheek, uttering some confused, ‘What-what-what…!’s before Orphe and Hubert came over.

“What is going on here?” Orphe rumbled, suddenly getting an armful of Gideon.

“Aisha, why did you hit him?”

They stared into the face of their twin. Hubert Boma had been created at the very same time as they had. Once completed, they had walked out of the lab together and been introduced to Mother.

They had been close once. Very much so. But in the course of a year, they had stopped going to the same parties and meeting up. Whenever Aisha tried to remember what had happened, the headaches returned. Luke kept telling him that they were upset. That it was visible in their expression and body language that something was wrong. Aisha kept telling him that he was silly. Out of all their brothers, Aisha was the one with the least capability for emotion.

Hubert’s eyes were so gentle compared to theirs. His face so human and easy to read. Warm brown skin where Aisha was pale as winter.

They were twins, and yet Aisha never felt less beautiful, less like perfection when looking at Hubert. It was as if Jupiter had made them first, and then made Hubert, evening out the flaws.

“Because he is a fool and needs to get his head tuned.” Aisha answered coolly.

“AISHA IS STILL CAVORTING WITH THAT HUMAN!” Gideon’s voice was shrill, and his hand still on his cheek.

Orphe groaned and Hubert’s worried expression became panicked.

“Still? You mean he didn’t take off the moment you left the headquarters?”

“No,” Aisha said. “He came home with me.”

“And gave him a ‘present’.”

Gideon grabbed their wrist.

“Why are you still insisting on keeping that thing?” Orphe snarled. Aisha didn’t like that they weren’t sure if Orphe meant the bracelet or Luke.

"Only to annoy you, brother. It's always about you, isn't it?"

Hubert suddenly touched his shoulder,

“Humans aren’t good for us. Not like this. You haven’t had a pet since you met this man. It’s high time, Aisha.”

“You never cared about me before. Why now?”

Hubert’s mimic was truly impressive. He looked like Aisha had told him they hated him,

“That’s not true.”

“You only ever spend time with Haynes in that little garden of his, or you are locked up in the temple you’ve dedicated to yourself. It’s revolting how smug you are. Because you can create and are so close to being human…”

“Stop!” Hubert cried, “Stop that right now!”

“You think you are better than everyone of us, don’t you?” Aisha didn’t know what had gotten into them. These thoughts had always been present, but always calm. Now, they felt oddly hot and… angry.

“I do not!”

He did. Hubert loved the attention. Loved his talent. And he should. Aisha hadn’t thought themselves so bitter over it until now.

“The perfect balance finally struck. Perhaps you will be the new favorite now that Iason is gone.”

“I can’t be around you because you are like this!” Hubert cried finally.

“You’re never around me anyway, Hubert. What makes this any different?”

Hubert’s head jerked, and he looked as though he wanted to scream, but then his mouth snapped shut.

Aisha nodded slowly, “And there it is. If you will excuse me. I have no further business with any of you.”

Luke’s apartment smelt like food. Well-seasoned food. It didn’t make any difference to them, but Luke had grown a little particular about it. Not that he wouldn’t eat something that was burnt, however. Wastefullness was not allowed in his home. 

“Hey!”

He said, without looking up, as Aisha entered the kitchen.

“Steel yourself, baby, I’ve made a dish that’s gonna knock your socks off!”

Jeans, a short t-shirt, and his hair in a bun. He looked perfectly ordinary, but Aisha felt as though the lust in them was brimming over. They put their arms around Luke’s waist, pressing themselves against his backside and went to work on his neck,

“Ah…Aish?”

They shoved their hand down the front of his jeans, cupping and stroking impatiently,

“A-Aish, hey…”

They tumbled to the floor, with Aisha insuring it was a safe landing. Inching themself onto Luke’s lap, they showered his face and neck in kisses, all the while undoing his fly and shoving their hand up his shirt,

“Aish…”

“Fuck me.”

Luke froze a little. They’d never been this vulgar before. They were on fire with need.

“Please fuck me.”

Aisha was grateful when Luke took control, lifting their legs and making them look obscene. Moaned softly as he thrust into them over and over and over again. 

They wanted to laugh or smile when Luke talked dirty to them, to say ‘Yes, I’m a slut. Fuck me harder. Mess up your whore!’

For a horrible second, they imagined Hubert in bed with Luke. He’d be able to mirror him, to smile and say things in a genuine way.

They pinched their eyes shut, trying to focus on Luke’s movements. Their eyes flew open when Luke touched their face. 

“Look at me, Baby…”

They did, looking into the warm, gently eyes that crinkled in the corners, and came closer as he leaned in to kiss them.

Afterwards, Luke sat against the kitchen wall, arms around them and kissed their shoulder.

“Did something happen?”

“…I apologize, I believe your dinner has gone cold.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll still taste good. And don’t avoid the question. What happened, babe?”

“Nothing. I missed you today, that is all.”

Luke snickered and kissed their neck, “You’re so cute, Aish.”

They knew he wouldn’t let go. They couldn’t hide from him. But he wouldn’t push for now, so they closed their eyes and enjoyed it as their mind went blank.


End file.
